Hell on Earth
by SkyApples
Summary: Again, I'm bad at summaries.


January 17th 0330

Around Celestic Town

"_That's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that preparation, those months of training... it doesn't really prepare you for the all the screaming, all the blood, does it? Frankly I'm amazed we ever made it past the first hour, nevermind the first day._"

-Private First Class Dexter Simmons

"Gamma 1, this is Recon 43, we are in position" A human officer, a First Lieutenant says, he wore a heavy snow coat over his ballistics armor, the wind whipped up the snow and frost sprinkling the ledge the team was on, tiny daggers lightly thumping against his coat. Nothing was awake at this hour, except for the small team of human soldiers, no older than twenty.

"Copy Romeo 43, there should be a battalion sized force of assorted Pokemon under that mountain"

"Radio's workin' fine Gamma," The officer replied, he looked through his thermal binoculars, he didn't see anything that would ruin his day quickly, a few standard Ice types, nothing to write home about.

"We've gotta a small detachment of Ice and Normal type, please advise."

"Trace them, do not engage, we've got so few men left, we can't afford to lose anymore"

"Understood, Recon 43, out" The First Lieutenant replied, he flicked his hand forward twice, his team responded instantly, he jumped off the ledge, reducing the shock of the impact by turning his fall into a roll.

"Keep it down, we don't want to wake the locals" Warrant Officer Jun Karasakis advised, he aimed down the sights of his M4A1 rifle. The atmosphere suddenly became tense, and the First Lieutenant knew why.

"Check for Psychics" He ordered. An Alakazam stalked the squad quietly, using it's Psychic to distort the team's radio. It seemed dissatisfied with it's job of running interference, it wanted human blood.

"Recon 43, what's your status"

"Holy hell! That's no battalion, that's a freakin' army!" Static gripped the radio transmissions.

"What? Recon 43 say again, over."

"They're headed right for us! Engage, engage, weapons free!" The First Lieutenant ordered, the long bursts of automatic fire, and sharp cries from single shot weapons.

"Negative! Negative! Stow your weapons, that's an order!" The CO slammed his fist against the table.

"Alakazam, six o'-aughh!"

"Frag out!"

"Man down!"

The team was ripped apart by swarms of rabid Pokemon, a sidearm continued firing, like a last desperate attempt at staying alive, a burst of flame and a scream ended it.

"Find out what was causing that interference, I want Pelipers prepped and ready, get some sleep, we're going to have a very busy day" The CO says, he massages his temples. He never saw action, things were peaceful enough that the military weren't even used as threats, more as a symbol of reassurance to civilians. He longed for those times again, but he was certain he would never see it in his lifetime. Sinnoh-no, nearly the whole Arceus damned world had been reduced to tatters

"Are we even an army anymore?" A junior officer asks, his eyes were dead, he seemed at least five years older than he actually was. The CO pondered the words, within the first day of fighting, fifty eight percent of all ground and air assets were destroyed. Out of the fleet, only the frigate _Mother of Invention _and destroyer _Angel on My Shoulder_, remained afloat. They only had a firm grasp on Veilstone, Jubilife, and Snowpoint Cities, the a majority of the rest were either wiped off the map or so densely populated by Pokemon setting foot in them would be a death wish that would be granted quickly. In standard warfare, surrendering would be the best decision to make here, too bad Ho-Oh doesn't take prisoners.

"Not anymore" The CO responded.

July 0710

Valestone City.

"C'mon York, briefing's in five minutes" A feminine voice originating from a onyx black suit of armor said. York was deep in thought, his helmet's visor had a large crack running down the center, a vicious Thunder hit it's mark, he should have died instantly. He shook himself out of day dreaming and put the helmet on. He would have to get it repaired later.

"Yeah, coming" He answered. He took a seat alongside the 3rd Shock Battalion, or the Tip of the Spear.

"At 0345, we lost contact with a reconnaissance team performing up close recon on what we assumed was a small battalion of Ho-Oh's forces, gathering nearby the ruins of Celestic Town, though we could not reply, they have managed to report that this force is much, much, larger than previously expected. With our limited combat capabilities, an army could easily rout us. We're deploying various other units to intercept and rout this army." The CO said, his face turned even darker,

"I don't expect any of you to come back, wherever that may now be. Though remember, they slaughtered our people in our home, killed hundreds of thousands of our brothers and sisters in arms. We're fighting a losing war, I don't have to remind any of you of that, but if they think we're going to lie down and die, they've got another thing coming. Don't yield and centimeter of ground. For every solider they kill, I want you to kill ten of theirs, understood? If they want war, we'll give 'em war!" The CO rallied. The 3rd Shock cheered, and left for their transports, if it had windows, it would give a picture perfect view of Sinnoh, though blast craters, dead buildings, ruins of formerly jovial cities pitted the earth. York was from Eterna City, and fought like a demon to keep it safe, though his efforts were in vain, he couldn't even bare the thought of flying over the ruins of the former metropolis. The transport rocked from evading Spike Cannon shots, One of the lethal spires found it's mark, embedding it in the craft's engine.

"Just lost all power, brace for a hard landing!" The pilot called.


End file.
